


New Desires

by ZionAngel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: F/M, Smut, smutty smutty Macelle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionAngel/pseuds/ZionAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Bad Faery's "And Again."  After Belle and Joseph finally get engaged, she asks if he has any fantasies he hasn't told her about.  While he initially worries she'll think him a pervert for harboring such desires, he soon finds that sharing has many benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Faery guilted me into smutty smutty Macelle smut while she was drunk.

Just as soon as Joseph finishes brushing his teeth, he feels his angel’s warm hand slip into his and tug him out of the bathroom.  He rubs his fingers along the underside of hers, marveling at the feel of the thin band of metal around her finger.  He had finally proven himself worthy of her, given her a child, and her fear of loving again was finally gone, and now, after everything, she will be his wife.

Inside the bedroom, she tugs him onto the foot of the bed, kissing him slowly for a while.  When she breaks away, she reaches for her brush on the nightstand, smiling softly as she starts to brush out her hair.  Without hesitation, he takes the brush from her, slowly combing out her soft curls.  She sighs happily, and he can’t imagine life being much more perfect than this.

“Joseph?”

“Hmm?”

“What kinds of things do you think about us doing?”

He pauses, trying to understand her meaning.  Since he met her, he has thought about little else than marrying her, having a child together and making love every night.  Now that it is only a matter of time before those wishes are fulfilled, he can’t think of a single thing he desires.  “We’re getting married and having a child.  What more could I want, Angel?”  He kisses her shoulder through her silky nightgown and sees her smile gently.

“No, I mean… what would you like us to do _together_?  Fantasies?”

He nearly drops the brush, his heart stopping and his cock twitching in interest.  “I…” he swallows a lump out of his throat and tries again as she tilts her head toward him.  “I love making love to you, Angel.  It’s perfect.  _You’re_ perfect.  What more could I want?”  He silently offers up an apology and pleads forgiveness for the blatant lie.  He worked so hard to win her back, and their relationship is still fragile.  He doesn’t dare jeopardize that by letting her know any of the perverted things he wishes he could do with her.  He doesn’t think he’ll tell her any of the depraved things he thinks about once they’ve been married twenty years, let alone now.

But Belle turns to look at him properly, staring into his eyes as if she’s examining his very soul for any trace of impure thoughts, and bloody hell, he thinks she finds it.  “Baby,” she murmurs, crawling closer to him and kissing him, one warm hand on his cheek.  “Why are you so afraid of telling me what you want?  Hmm?”  She nips his lower lip, and he whimpers as much from the sensation as from her words.  “If there’s something you want to try, all you have to do is tell me.  I probably want to do it too.”  She kisses her way across his cheek until she reaches his earlobe, and she nips there too.  “Remember the first time I used my mouth on you?”  He shudders at the memory of that night, and the few other times they’ve done that, his blood rushing south.  She certainly enjoyed herself those times, but…

“But I don’t want to – you shouldn’t… you’re so much _better_ than all of that, Angel.”

“Oh, Baby,” she laughs, and kisses him slowly, tenderly.  “Baby, I guarantee you, whatever you think about is completely normal.  Your fantasies aren’t wrong or perverted or anything like that.  Everybody imagines these things.  And does them.”  She grins up at him mischievously, and runs a hand down his chest, the touch electrifying even through his t-shirt.  “Anything you can imagine, Baby, I’ve probably done.  And anything I haven’t done, I’d be happy to try.”

His mouth goes instantly dry as a hundred images flood his brain, and her words are quite persistent in pushing aside his shame in favor of desire.  “But… you…”

“Just tell me one thing, Baby,” she smiles, leaning in close, her hand rubbing across his lower belly, just out of reach of where he needs her touch.  “Tell me one thing that you’ve wanted to do but were too afraid to ask for.”

She kisses slowly across his jawline, destroying any logic in his already jumbled thoughts, a thousand fantasies flooding his mind.  She kisses his face for what feels like hours, until finally, one image comes to the forefront of his mind: his angel, dressed as a literal angel, all those months ago on Halloween, sitting above him, riding him and taking her pleasure from him, as her fingers slipped beneath her skirt to touch herself.  He nearly had a stroke at the very sight, and he has seen it over and over, again and again in his dreams since.

“You,” he rasps, barely able to speak, “you touch yourself… and let me… watch.”  She licks his throat at that, making him shiver – and then to his horror, she pulls away, crawling backwards on the bed.  His mind races as he fumbles for an apology, the words to say he’s sorry for ever wanting such a depraved, perverted thing from her, but the words are out and he’s so fucking _stupid_ and –

And she leans back against the pillows, a soft smile on her face, and tugs up the hem of her nightie until he can see her panties, and she slips her hand between her legs and –

Oh.  _Oh_.

He swallows hard, his ability to think and breathe failing him entirely.  She presses her fingers down, rubbing herself slowly through the fabric.  He stares, transfixed, his cock throbbing.  She stretches out a leg, nudging him with her toes, and when he meets her eyes, she smiles at him with such love and adoration that he could weep.

Her eyes slip closed as she touches herself, fingers pressing and circling through the fabric.  She shifts against the pillows, finding a more comfortable position, and pushes stray hairs out of her face.  She moans so softly that he almost doesn’t hear it.  Before long she slips her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties, using more pressure and more direct touches, and soon she slips the garment away altogether.

He whimpers as she begins touching again, letting him see absolutely everything.  Her fingers slip between her soft brown curls and into the folds of delicate pink skin, her wet fingers glistening, and he very nearly comes from the sight alone.  She shifts on the bed, her hips beginning to move as her fingers press harder into her flesh.  Her left hand slides up her body to her breast, kneading slowly, and through the thin fabric he can see her nipples hardening at the touch.  She slips the strap off her shoulder and pushes the top down, exposing her left breast, and she goes back to touching.  The small diamonds of her engagement ring sparkle in the light as she does, proof that everything he ever wanted is right here in this bed, and with a strangled groan, he all but lunges for her.

Her foot catches him in the middle of his chest and pushes him back firmly, keeping him where he is, and he whimpers in dismay.  He stares at her, silently pleading with her to let him touch her.  “You wanted to watch, remember?” she reminds him, smiling mischievously, a pleasured daze in her eyes.

“Belle,” he groans, gripping his painfully hard cock through his pajama pants, hoping she’ll see how desperate he is.

Instead she only shifts, the fingers between her legs moving faster, and the fingers at her breast moving to play with her nipple.  “Return the favor if you’re so desperate.”  He stares at her, trying to puzzle out her meaning, until she very pointedly lowers her gaze.  In a flash he understands, and he can’t get his pants down fast enough.

He sits up on his knees to give her a better view as he strokes himself, his hand moving from the base to the tip, circling the head with his thumb.  Belle watches his every movement with rapt attention, licking her lips and moaning softly.  He all but preens under her gaze, irrationally happy and more than a little bit proud that the mere sight of him can give her so much pleasure.  If this is what it feels like for her, if she enjoys having her lover watch her and take pleasure from the mere sight of her as much as he is, then it’s no wonder she was so willing to give him his fantasy.

Her whole body soon grows tense, her fingers circling frantically at her core.  Her breathing is ragged, and she struggles to keep her eyes open to keep watching him, when all her body wants to do is close her eyes and savor the pleasure.  He grips his cock harder, his fist pumping rapidly, and it takes every bit of self-control he has not to pounce on her and delve into her and make her scream his name, or come before she does.

Her eyes are shut tight now, her body tense and jerking, and he knows that look, knows how close she is, and he can’t hold back any longer – “Belle, _please_!”  And that does her in, sends her over the edge.  Her whole body arches as she cries out, and her loud, desperate peals of pleasure send him over the edge, thrusting into his fist as his seed spills over his hand and onto the blankets.

His heart races as he struggles to catch his breath, and he only barely has the presence of mind to wipe his hand on his discarded pajama pants before he crawls over to her, his Belle, his fiancée, the soon-to-be mother of his child, and wraps himself around her.  She curls into him as well, holding him tight as her breathing evens out.  She doesn’t seem to give a damn about the mess, and for that he’s grateful, because moving away from her would be torment and a sin of the highest order.  He kisses her cheek, and she leans into the touch, humming happily.

“I love you, Joseph,” she whispers, and he’ll never get enough of her saying those sweet words.  “I love you so much, baby.”

He pulls her closer still, and nibbles happily at her neck.


End file.
